Storm
by mirrorOfsin
Summary: BeastxBelle. One shot. During one violent stormy night Belle runs to the safety of one person in the castle. please review x


NOTE: the characters aren't fully based on how Disney has cast them and I don't own anything except the story.

Storm 

'_Can you see the storm getting closer now? Tell me how it feels being out there' _

Belle hauled the sheets around her and muffled her shriek of panic. The storm outside was getting worse. The wind was howling terribly and the rain smacked against the glass window with such violence she thought it would break. Thunder boom and crashed above deafening all possible sound.

Since the death of her mother she had always had a fierce fear of storms. It was during a storm, much like this one, that her mother had died. Belle was five and she and her mother had been coming back from the neighbouring village. As they were nearing home the lighting and thunder caused the horses that were pulling the carriage to startle and the next minute Bella was knocked unconscious and the carriage over turned on its side. Her mother had instantly died with a broken neck. Belle had, by some miracle, survived with only a small scar on her left shoulder that was the shape of a crooked crescent moon.

She shivered and pushed back those awful memories. Pulling up her legs close to her chest, she hugged them and tried not to think about it. Instead her thoughts turned to the Beast. Lately they had been getting on really well and she felt at peace with him.

Strange but true.

She had also never felt so open and free with anyone other than him. Somehow he was in her heart and she hadn't even realised.

_Was he awake watching this? _She thought because she doubted anyone could sleep through this. A crack of thunder had her choking a scream and leaping out of the bed trembling. Before she had a chance to think on it, she was running bare-foot down the corridor, instinct taking her to the West Wing.

Lightening enlighten certain parts of the corridor and darkened the shadows, making shapes loom out of corners. Her heart raced and she tried to think logically but her mind was providing childish, but frightening thoughts.

She wanted to feel safe.

Belle ran round a corner before suddenly slowing to a halt. In the brief flash of light she caught her broken reflection in the cracked mirror. She looked like a ghostly image of a girl stepped out of some gothic horror novel. The monstrous statues around seemed to her like at any moment they would come to life and attack her. She swallowed and hurried towards the door. With a deep breath to calm her nerves she pushed aside the heavy door. Having only been inside once before she knew to expect dense darkness and put out her hands like the blind. She only hoped she wouldn't crash into anything or scream.

Her hip bumped gently into a table side and she nearly smashed something…a vase? Thankfully her fumbling was covered by the pelting rain.

"Beast?" she whispered fearfully after another boom of thunder passed.

Eventually she found where his bed was with her legs colliding into the mattress. She almost cried with relief when she heard his deep, growling voice. The brief lightening shaped out his large shape stretched out on the bed.

"Belle? What on--"

A small yelp escaped from her as the violent wind sent the shutters of the room next door shattering. She dived into the bed without any second thoughts. The Beast didn't even have time to protest, she buried her face against his furry chest and her fingers gripped him tightly.

He was shocked like any other person would be. "Belle, what's wrong?"

"I want it to stop," she choked out her face still against his chest.

Awkwardly he patted her head with his claw. Her hair felt like silk and, fascinated, he drew his claw through it soothingly twisting a curl round his finger.

She lay still, hardly breathing, at the carefulness of his actions. They hardly voiced his nature of well…a beast. She closed her eyes and almost forgot the storm and her fear, feeling peaceful and comforted by his side.

She shivered against him when the thunder roared and he found himself mumbling soft words and stroking her back as if she was a child. The Belle he knew or had seen had seemed fearless when she had demanded the freedom of her father and then exchanged herself for it. Now she was shaking like a leaf because of a wild storm. He knew deep down there was a cause for this fear.

"What happened?" he asked and listened to her muffled voice recite the tragic tale of her mother. At the mention of the scar, without realising, he moved her nightdress off her left shoulder a little and peered down. In the brief illumination the lightening provided he saw it and traced it.

It was like his gentleness was an enchantment itself that she found herself pressing her palms flat against his chest and fingers caressing. She wondered what it would have been like if he was a man. Would she have felt so secure in his arms still? She looked up and faintly saw him just looking at her so unsure. He really didn't know how she viewed him and this unexpected encounter left him far more confused than before. She glanced down staring intently at her fingers through his fur.

"You should sleep," his deep voice mumbled.

She bit her lip; she didn't want to leave his safety but couldn't very well sleep in his bed.

"Yes I'll go." She wiggled out of his embrace nearly slipping out of the bed when his claw clasped round her wrist.

"You can stay here. I'll sleep else where if you'd feel more comfortable," he said sitting up.

"Oh no it's fine with me," the words left her mouth before she could think and Belle felt a flush creep over the cheeks. It was then she noticed that she wasn't jumping at the storm anymore and smiled.

"Well," the Beast hesitated then lay back down. She came back and lay on her back. Side by side they were silent until she spoke.

"Thank you."

"For?"

She shrugged, "Helping me."

The Beast considered her, "Anytime. It's calming a little."

Belle nodded in the darkness and listened to the slowly easing wind and rain. Her eyes slowly became heavy and as she rolled onto her side facing him. She felt him pull up the covers and a soft smile curved on her lips. A revelation dawned on her that she would always safe and secure if he was with her. Beast or no Beast.

The End

_A/N please review and please do check out my Little Mermaid one too_! _and if you want any fanfics done do email! xx_


End file.
